Alone
by CrazyXCrossovers
Summary: Follow the life of Sam, a young Sableye, left to fend for himself even before he was born. Chapter 2 is up! Rated T for later swearing.
1. Prologue

Alone: Prologue

'Gotta run, gotta run'. A female Sableye was running through the forest, being careful not to drop the purple egg as she went. Her whole life she was a slave for a Charizard, stealing, fighting, killing. A baby wouldn't change anything at all. If she brought this egg back to Charizard, he'd crush it. She loved her unborn baby with all her heart, so she knew the only hope for him would be if he were to survive on his own, no matter how bizarre it sounded. She searched and searched, looking for a suitable environment for a young Sableye. Hours away from her home, she finally found a small opening to a cave, just barely large enough for her to fit through. Perfect. She entered the cave, and looked around. The cave floors, wall, and ceiling were a cold purple, a similar color to her. Gemstones sprouted from the stone walls, something needed for a Sableye's survival. This would have to be the place. She gathered pebbles and rocks together, making a nest, and placed the egg inside. She stifled a sob as she said her goodbyes, this baby would be her one and only, now she'd never see it again. The journey home was simply dreadful. Her shoulders and back were sore, and the sun was quickly falling beneath the trees. But finally, she reached her home, Charizard's lair.

"SABLEYE!" Charizard roared when he saw her. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU MINUSCULE BRAT!"

"S-sorry sir, just on patrol. T-though I f-found n-nothing…" She stammered, trying to sound as respectful as possible. "No one has found your treasure stash or lair yet, sir."

"Huh. Fine then Sableye," He snorted. "Good work today. I expect the same amount of effort tomorrow. Goodnight."

"O-of course. Goodnight sir." Sableye muttered as she left her master's throne room. All she could do now, was cry, beg, and pray to god that he wouldn't take her baby too soon…


	2. Chapter 1: Hatchling

Alone Chapter 1: Hatchling

In a secret underground cave, a purple egg lays cracked, shells scattered the craggy floor. Whom once resided in that egg was a Sableye, now sitting a few feet from it, only minutes before breaking through it's hard shell. This Sableye had very pointed cat-like ears perched on the top of it's head, indicating it was a male, the females on the other hand, had ears much less pointed, and more dull. He looked exceptionally normal for a Sableye, save for the little curl of orange hair resting in-between his ears, perhaps his father was orange rather than purple. The hatchling was confused though, as he could not see. He lifted his skinny arms, feeling his face with his tiny baby hands. Nothing. No eyes. Feeling on, he also came to the conclusion that he couldn't smell either; no nose. For a hatchling, he was quite developed, his instincts were taking over, and his brain gears were obviously in turn. He had no name either, though he didn't realize, he was all alone. No one to teach or love him. But he seemed to have things all figured out, or at least for now. On his hands and knees he crawled, searching. He wasn't sure what for, but he would know it when he found it. As his ear brushed up against the wall of the cave, he stopped, and began trying to stand up. Needless to say it took a few tries, Sableye don't usually try standing up until they're at least a few weeks old. So of course it was impressive when he actually succeeded to have both feet supporting him. His hands began sliding along the rough walls, and continued his search. His right hand touched something that was different than the rest of the stone. He placed a hand on top of it, then the other, and with little effort got the strange object out of the wall. Sitting down, the little Sableye wondered what exactly he was to do with this thing. It made no noise, it didn't move, it wasn't even a living organism. So why this odd rock provided comfort to him, he had no idea. Then, an instinct kicked in. He cautiously held it up to his face, and licked it. It was food! Great! A few fangs had a home in his mouth, brilliant for crushing his dinner. It took about an hour to eat two of them, plus another half hour to find the second one. At this point he was absolutely exhausted, and for some odd reason, he had a piercing pain in his face. He found his way to his rock nest, curled up in a little ball, and almost instantly fell asleep.

The topaz sun rose above the forest, casting a ray of sunshine into the tiny entrance of the cave. As sunlight hit the hatchling, his body and head started to warm up, waking him. He yawned and rubbed his face with his hands. _Huh? What the heck are these things? _He thought, feeling two lumps on his face. Eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the world for the first time. It made him a bit dizzy; in each eye he saw things in multiple directions and angles, though that wasn't his biggest concern. One question still remained: How did he not have eyes one day, and the next have them? He noticed a pool of water against one wall, and made his way over to it. He looked at himself, seeing his little purple elf like body, his pointed ears, his eyes. They were very odd eyes as well. They were sort or octagon shaped and clear blue in color. Now walking over to the cave walls, he saw stones, exactly the same as his eyes. Tasting the stones, he realized they were his dinner the night before. _I get it, _he thought. _I eat the stones, and they appear on my face or body_. _Time for some breakfast then._ He gathered a oval shaped ruby, and some tiny emeralds and sapphires. The taste was pretty mild, though he detected a little bit of a sweet taste. These grew much faster than his eyes did; the ruby sprouted on his chest in between his shoulders, and the tiny gems speckled his back. There was only so many gems that could grow, so now he could eat with the relief that he wouldn't be completely covered in them. But as the day went on, he had a growing curiosity of what lied farther in the cave. Finally, he stood up, and went to investigate. As he went on, the cave got darker, but the gems lining the walls were glowing. The hatchling leaned up against a wall to catch his breath, as as he did so, noticed a small figure curled up, whimpering in a corner. The creature became aware of the Sableye's presence, and stood up.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" It said. "I didn't know you lived here! I'm just lost is all!"

He didn't mind though, he knew it was scared. The young Sableye smiled at the quivering ball of fur, reaching out his hand in greeting. It seemed less scared, and shook his hand.

"Thank you! My names Chester. I'm a Pachirisu. Hey, can you talk?" Chester asked curiously. Sableye tilted his head to the side. He understood Chester, he just wasn't sure how to respond.

"Oh! Your just a baby, aren't you? You must have a family, right?" _Family?_ Another tilt of the head. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know. Don't worry then, I can help you! You might know the area, if you can get us to the other end of the cave, I can teach you to talk. You can stay with me and my friends. Can you do that for me?" Sableye nodded. His instincts could definitely get them out. "Great! Lets go!" Chester said happily. The two then started their journey together. Though Sableye's thoughts kept going back to that one thing Chester said: _"You must have a family, right?" _Family….


	3. Chapter 2: Sam

Alone Chapter 2: Sam

"Finally *pant pant*! We're out of that cave! Grass! Oh sweet grass, I missed you!" Chester chirped happily. Sableye felt the grass between his feet, it felt nice to him. Even better than the cave. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot Sableye! I need to teach you to talk! But first, we should get back to camp. I live in a camp near by you see, we'll take good care of you Sableye."

As the two entered the camp, Sableye's eyes widened. Four other Pokemon were there, an Alakazam, a Growlithe, a Vaporeon, and a Rattata. Heads turned as he entered, they seemed just as surprised as he was.

"Chester, we were worried sick about you!" Alakazam exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Roger, I found a cave and went exploring. I got lost, but this little guy helped me. He appears to only be a couple days old." Roger looked Sableye over and replied.

"Yes, two days old." Roger said. He had a amazing I.Q, and with psychic powers, could see how old Sableye was.

"When I met him he was alone, he can't talk, and he hasn't got a family."

"Awwww, poor guy," the Vaporeon, Rain, said sadly. "Does he have a name?"

Sableye tilted his head. He had no name. "Oh my, we'll have to name him something!" Rain exclaimed. Just then, Sableye noticed a glass soda bottle in the grass. He picked it up; empty. Though what it said on the cap with interesting. The cap was orange, and it said 'Sam's soda' in yellow lettering. Sam. What a nice name that is. Rain, Roger, and Chester's heads turned as they heard a small voice.

"S….. sa… sam….. Sam. Sam!" Sableye said happily. His first word!

"Awwww! so cute!" Rain murmured. "That should be his name." She turned to Sableye. "Sableye, would you like to be named Sam?"

"Sam!" Sam replied. Hmmm… he was getting the hang of this! He pointed to each Pokemon that he'd been introduced to. "Ra…Rain… Roger….. Ch….. Chester!"

"Wow! You taught yourself to talk!" Chester said, amazed. "Very impressive!" He beckoned the Growlithe and Rattata over to them. He first pointed to the Rattata. "Okay Sam, this is Buck, and this is Akeila."

"Buck…. Ake… Akeila!"

"Haha, good job bud!" Buck squeaked, ruffling Sam's little tuft of hair.

"Yup, I'm the only girl here." Rain muttered. Everyone laughed, even Sam giggled a bit.

"It's only noon, you know," Buck reminded them. "What should we do today?"

"Why don't you battle train with Akeila and Rain, I'll look for some lunch with these two."

"Wait…. one… two….four….five… not counting Sam, theres only five of us! Were are Twig, Gruff, and Todd?" Buck asked, concerned.

"Oh no… I have no idea!" Rain yelped. "There the most responsible trio I've met! They'd never just leave!"

"Calm down, it'll be fine," Roger assured. "There'll just be a slight change of plan, that's all. Rain, you stay here with Sam in case they come here. If theres any trouble, send a water gun attack into the air. If they come back, send a bubble beam. We need Akeila and Buck, because of their sense of smell, and Chester in case we get attacked by water type Pokemon, we'll be searching near the lake and rivers first. Let's get going." The foursome left the camp, while Sam and Rain stayed behind. As Rain sat down to clean herself, Sam had a odd sort of vision. _A young eevee whom looked the same young age of two days (Remember, Pokemon are almost fully developed when they hatch, like in the sense of instinct and talking), obviously Rain, crouched down in the center of camp, next to her mother, when they heard a noise in the bushes. Rain's mother, a Leafeon, smelled the scent of a fire type. They had no fire types in camp, or at least not yet. She opened her mouth to send an alarm call into the air, but was cut off by a fierce blow to the stomach, knocking the air out of her. Rain instead sent alarm calls, as loud as she possibly could. No one came. She sent sandstorm attacks into the air. No one came. She turned and came face to face with rage filled red eyes. A Charizard. He threw flamethrower attacks at her, but she easily dodged them. Again and again she dodged. Again and again she yelled for help. But no one came. The Charizard smacked Rain right in the face with his tail, and she slid across the dirt floor. She could barely stand, and could do nothing but scream, as her mother was dragged away by him, that monster. That freaking Charizard just got away with her mother, and she would have revenge. _Sam blinked as the vision ended. Horrible. He couldn't believe it. Poor Rain. He quietly sat next to her, and whispered,

"Rain?"

"Huh?"

"Rain, did you want to evolve into a Vaporeon because of what Charizard did?"

She slowly turned her head to meet his gaze.

"How do you know about that?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper. "I never told you about that. How do you know?"

"I-I have no idea how it happened," Sam stammered, "but I just had a sort of vision. I saw everything, as if I were there. It was so odd! Rain…. Rain?" He exclaimed. She didn't reply, just pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his back.

"I-it was h-horrible, j-just h-horrible Sa-am!" She said in between sobs. _She's obviously forgetting that I'm only two days old, _Sam thought. _I may be able to talk and see unusual visions, but I'm just a baby. Though most Pokemon are perfectly developed when they hatch, I guess it's no problem really…_ He ended his thoughts, as Rain began to contain her sobs.

"T-thank you, Sam. I really had to get that out." She murmured. "But remember, we're here for a reason. We got to keep an eye out for Twig, Gruff, and Todd."

"What kind of Pokemon are they?" Sam asked curiously.

"Twig's a Pidgey, Gruff's a Teddiursa, and Todd's a Weedle. I'll fully introduce them to you when they get back…. or if they get back."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Sam assured her.

"Thanks Sam, I know Pokemon develop almost fully as soon as they're born, but you're very mature."

"Thanks Rain," Sam said. "It means allo-" He immediately stopped talking. Out of the side of his left eye he sensed something, something unusual. He crouched down, trying to feel the frequencies of the ground; another instinct. He was small enough that if something was walking near by, he would hear it. Rain watched him curiously.

"Uh…. Sam? What're you doing?" She asked.

"Something's coming, and believe me when I say this. It's BIG. Very, very BIG," Sam whispered. "Send a water gun into the air, quick." Rain opened her mouth and a jet of crystal blue water shot from her mouth, and to the sky, high above the trees. Just then, she was struck by something at extreme speed. Her water gun stopped, and she began coughing up water and a little blood, due to the blow hitting her in the throat. As she chocked, another blow hit her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her.

"Rain!" Sam yelped, spinning around. _I knew I had that vision for a reason, _Sam thought in terror. _But I never expected THIS…._ His crystal eyes met another pair of ruby ones, rubies full of rage.

"Charizard."

"Hmmm, how amusing. A day old hatchling knows who I am."

"Two days old actually," Sam corrected. "And I swear, if you don't let Rain go.."

"What?" Charizard interrupted. "You'll fight me?"

"Perhaps." Sam then began sending alarm calls through the air, but somehow knew they wouldn't be heard. He knew no moves yet, he couldn't fight. Charizard began attacking with flame throwers, and Sam easily dodged them. _I know his strategy now, _Sam thought to himself. _Five flame throwers, then he'll try to hit me with his tail. If I can just dodge his tail, I can save Rain. That must be why I had the vision. The past would be the present, and I have to fix it… _another flame thrower soared past, just barely missing him. _That was the fifth one. _He prepared himself, as Charizard's tail came his way. Sam tried to turn to the right, but tripped up and fell. His flaming tail missed Sam, but just by a hair. Charizard whipped his tail around once more, this time lower to the ground. _No… oh no… _Sam whispered. His tail was just about to collide with Sam's face, when Charizard was knocked to the side by a strong psychic attack. Roger. Thank GOD. He had come back, with all the others by his side. Charizard, obviously outnumbered, roared in frustration.

"YOU HAVEN'T WON." He growled at them. "THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF A WORLD OF HURT!" With that, he was gone. Sam hurried over to a barely conscious Rain.

"Rain. You okay?" Sam asked.

"Am _I _okay?" Rain repeated. "I'm fine! I should be asking _you _if _your _okay! That was amazing Sam! You saved me! If only I had dodged that last attack when I was younger…I can't worry about that now. Thank you Sam!"

"Your welcome Rain," Sam murmured. "Glad I could help. Though we should all thank Roger here." Sam beckoned towards Roger, whom began receiving many thank you's.

"You three! Your back!" Rain said happily to the found Pokemon. "Where were you? First we lost Chester, then you!"

"Sorry you guys," Twig apologized. "When we found out Chester was missing, we wanted to help look. Funny, all we did was get ourselves lost in the process."

"It's quite alright," Roger replied. "Your here now. This is the newest member to the camp. Say hello to Sam."

"Hi there Sam, my name's Twig!" He greeted.

"M-my names G-ruff," Gruff said. "S-sorry, I have a s-stutter."

"I'm Todd!" The weedle chirped, in a very high pitched voice. "Its amazing that you stood up to that Charizard, he was really big!"

"Brutal!" Twig added.

"And v-very scar-ry!" Gruff added as well.

"Nice to meet you all!" Sam said. "Actually, it was pretty easy standing up to him."

As Sam explained to them his vision, he knew that he would grow to really love this place. It was already feeling like home. _These Pokemon, _Sam thought. _Maybe _

_these Pokemon are my family…._


End file.
